earthlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Prince
Diana Prince '''is a Businesswoman who secretly the Amazon warrior princess Wonder Woman Biography Early Life Born on Themyscira as the daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. She believed that she had been sculpted from clay by her mother and given life by the Olympian gods. Diana is trained in combat almost her entire life and often thought of the outworld, but she was forbidden from leaving the island as the Amazons are isolationist. Entering Man's World Years later, as Diana's training was near completed she faced the great tournament to prove her worth. One night during World War II she witnessed a plane crash in the water and she dove into the water and rescued the pilot from drowning. The pilot Steve Trevor was the first man she had ever met. As Steve recovers from his wounds, Diana completes the tournament with the help of her bracelets which deflected arrows. When Steve finally recovered and told the Amazons of the war on the outside and the atrocities committed by the Axis Powers. Diana believed Ares, the God of War, has something to do with the war and wanted to join, but her mother refuses to part take. Against her mother's wishes she steals the Lasso of Truth along with some weapons and armor and begins to head out with Steve. They are both caught by Hippolyta and the Amazons who refused to join them when asked again. Hippolyta exiles Diana as she leaves with Steve to outside world. The two arrive in London and Diana becomes frustrated that women cannot be soldiers and instead becomes a nurse in the U.S. Army. During this time she befriends nurse Etta Candy. Fighting the War Diana's intelligence brought interest to the Office of Strategic Services and recruited her as Steve's partner. During their work together they discover the Nazis are using powers of the occult and advanced science research. They encounter undead created by Nazi mastermind Paula Von Gunther, the super armored Red Panzer and team up with allies such as Sgt. Frank Rock and Easy Company. As the war goes by Diana and Steve have a relationship. On the final day of the European Front the pair lead a raid on a Nazi compound. After fighting her way through the compound, Diana confronts Ares who shows himself from the shadows. He soon reveals her true origins that she is the daughter of Zeus making both of them siblings. As Ares soon plans to drive humanity into extinction by manipulating Von Gunther into launching a nerve agent across the world, Steve is trapped in the launch room and sacrifices himself by sabotaging the rockets filled with the nerve agent. Diana overpowers Ares who then feels promising to see her again. Afterwards she catches Von Gunther and receives news of the surrender of the Germany and later mourns over Steve's death. Post War When Von Gunther went to trial for war crimes, Diana tried to defend her. As the trial was coming to an end Von Gunther escaped from custody. Throughout the Cold War, Diana would encounter both Von Gunther and Ares on various occasions. She also made a new enemy during one of her travels, the Cheetah. After the Cold War ended, Diana had various job positions but she later joins Cerberus Technologies, a biotechnology company. She rises through the company becoming one it's top executives and the head of it's chapter in Greece. Trinity Powers and Abilities '''Super Strength Immortality